200 likes
by atomicdango825
Summary: I wrote this for my facebook fan page We Love Kuroshitsuji because we made it to 200 likes. Sebastian is Ciel's History teacher. Ciel is having to deal with bodily reactions to his teacher. What happens when his teacher finds out? Cliche story. pretty much PWP. lots of lemony Yaoi.


I stared at the dark looming cloud that was hovering ominously above the school parking lot. 'I hope Alois actually remembers to pick me up this time' I thought to myself blandly.

I was currently in his weekly after school tutoring session. I knew I should have been paying attention. Or at least making more of an effort to feign at least the slightest amount of interest. But when you make eye contact with sex on to deliciously long legs, it gets difficult to not only pay attention, but to keep blood all in the right places. So if you were in the same position as I am currently, well you would also try to find other ways to pre occupy your mind.

So as it was, on this gloomy, nearly rainy day, I, Ciel Phantomhive, age 15; was avoiding the confrontation of a horribly awkward situation and staring out the window.

"So Peter the Great proceeded to re-conquer Russian lands and thus established the city of Petersburg. Oddly enough it was the capital in Russia for a significant period of time before moscow. This is because of a series of weak rulers and the world wars, it lead the city to near ruin. Can you tell me who would be considered a weak ruler of Russia, and who would considered a strong one? Honestly! Ciel, if you are going to ask for these extra sessions you could at least pretend to pay attention." Mr. Michaelis said in a exasperated tone.

Well, as exasperated as you could get. Actually if you asked me his very 'Good afternoon class!" he said at the beginning of each class was enough to get the heat pooling into my stomach.

"Catherine the Great would be the strong ruler, and Alexander the something or other was the weak one." I responded dryly, continuing to look out the window. I feel like it is important to say, that even though I have such a hard time staying physically calm, I have had significant practice at sounding indifferent at all situations. This was no exception.

So I guess I should also explain why I am here in the first place. Two reasons, even if I can outwardly show cool confidence, I have the hardest time paying attention to his classes. Mr. Sebastian Mechalis is my world history teacher. It is important that I maintain a perfect score in all of my classes. After getting a horrible grade on our last chapter test, I decided that I needed to do some extra studying. Normally I would seclude to my room, hit the books, and be fine. But that's when I realized a second solution.

Another reason to be in the same room, complete with one on one contact, with my history teacher. Counter productive, maybe. Worth it, absolutely.

Anyway back to pair of mahogany eyes that I could feel burning into the back of my neck.

"Look at me Ciel" His voice was so commanding, and I swear it was pure sin seeping into my ears as he said my name so sternly. I slowly inhaled and met his deep imploring eyes.

I knew this would happen, there was no stopping it, it happened at every session, the heat that I was trying so hard to stay only as low as my stomach; suddenly tried very hard, and very well, to become very hard between my legs. I shifted my binder over my lap to hide my "problem" as I met his gaze.

He stared at me for a moment before, sighing, and looking back to his teachers book.

"Yes, you are correct. Catherine the Great turned.."

He was abruptly cut off with a loud door swinging open and hitting the wall, while a speeding blur of red was zooming across the room and secured tightly around the waist of my history teacher.

"SEBAS-CHAN! Oh you saucy minx, how you fit so well in my arms; smell so sweet yet almost spicy in my nostrils!" The clad red French teacher inhaled loudly as he sniffed Sebastian.

Sebastian, who seemed only slightly unnerved by the leech inhaling his sent, proceeded to peel Mr. Sutcliff from his person.

"Grell, if you have not noticed, I am currently with a student. If you could please remove yourself from me and leave this room I might not report yet another report of sexual harassment to the principal.

At the knowledge of a student in the room ,Grell's head snapped around to find me staring at the two teachers with only mild amusment on my face. Mainly because Sutcliff was so easily rejected.

"Phantomhive? Why would phantom hive be after school? You wouldn't be up to any _funny business, _would you Sebas-chan?" Grell said in a subjective voice and equally pointed smile.

"No, he is here for tutoring." Sebastian said looking back at his book.

"Tutoring? Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Please, Ciel needing tutoring. He has only had all A's in ever single one of his classes and hardly lifts a book to get the grade. So tell me, what are you really doing?" Grell responded with a roll of his eyes, and a hair toss over his shoulder.

"That is what we were doing. Tutoring. Despite his record in his other classes, he apparently is not happy with his grade in my class. So I am helping him with some extra studying" Sebastian responded smoothly, not looking up from his book.

Grell said nothing, but rather stared intently at Ciel. Ciel who was meeting the red head's gaze, tried not to worry that Sutcliff knew a lot more than the student would have wanted. Grell's eyes peering through red glasses dropped down to Ciel's lap and smiled.

'Fuck!' Ciel exclaimed in his mind.

The menacing grin and the wink as Sutcliff's eyes turned to Sebastian returning to his desk. "Oh really, cause if I'm not mistaken, Ciel is using these tutoring sessions to see his sexy teacher more. In fact, I'm surprised you cant smell the hormones coursing through his body. He's like a cat in heat. Not to mention that binder is doing next to nothing to hide the erection he is sporting. Ta Ta now" Grell waved and bolted out the open door just as Sebastian's head whipped around at what was being said.

Since Grell had just left, Sebastian met the now tomato red face I am certain I was supplying. I did not miss my teachers eyes drop to my lap and back up to my face, his face dusted with pink.

Without a word, I hopped up and run just as fact Grell out the door.

I ran as fast I could out the class room, down the halls and into the stair well. I heard Sebastian calling after me but I just ran. I guess I could have just denied it, but I guess the blood that continued to rush through my ears and my dick gave me other option. So here I was bolting out the back entrance and across campus to wait for Alois.

Luckily, the session was almost over its not like I have to wait forever for the blond idiot to come and get me.

_Sebastian's POV_

I tried to run after Ciel but I collided with one of the desks on my way out and he was so freaking fast I couldn't grab him to tell him to wait. Luckily, I knew where he went to wait for his blond friend Alois to come and pick him up.

I was not actually certain if Ciel knew this. I didn't want him to run away again, so I rushed to the window I one of the class rooms near by that over looked the corner where he was waiting.

When I saw his small petite figure standing in the now sprinkling rain, I immediately realized I had no idea what I would say to him if I was to stop him in this situation.

"I'll just talk to him tomorrow during tutoring." I whispered to myself. But then I realized that He might not want to keep the sessions going.

"Or I will tell him to stay after class." I argued back to myself. I shook my head at how impossible that would be, his blonde posse of Alois, Lizzy, and Finny would make that impossible. Not to mention Bard and Meirin who would wait for them outside of my class.

"Fuck.." I muttered again as I leaned my head against the cool window staring at the beautiful creature in the rain.

Yes I know it is inappropriate, but I had been lusting over this boy for the past year since I had first come to teach at this. Of course, knowing that my job would be at stake if I made advances and was rejected, I would most likely get fired. So obviously I avoided any such thing. It was already bad enough that I was tutoring like this. Being alone with the aloof boy was maddening.

I checked my watched, and I noticed that Alois was fifteen minutes late for picking up Ciel. I proceeded to watch Ciel call and with no response continue to wait for his friend. When he checked his phone for incoming text messages, I came to this conclusion; This was my chance to go and talk to him. This was the only option I had and was willing to deal with, because of course I could always chase him.

"Alright, here I go" However as soon as the resolved words left my mouth, I saw the boy get up and walk away. Panic flooded my system and I bolted out of the borrowed classroom to catch him.

I finally made my way to my car and all but burned out my tires to catch up to Ciel.

I turned in the direction that he was headed looking in every direction for his small figure. Unfortunately this was a busy strip of people, so it was not exactly easy to do. However it left plenty of time to think about what I'd do to the boy when I found it him.

Delicious thoughts began to flood my mind, making me smirk. Oh yes, once I got my hands on that smooth skin… Then, As if it was fate, there I saw Ciel.

Ciel's POV

Fucking whore Alois. Of course I should have known that as the five minutes after my session past, he was out fucking his creeper of a sugar-daddy, Claude. But of course, 15 minutes after im waiting out in the rain for the slut monkey blonde, I get a text that read **fuking. **Faggot didn't even have the decency to spell the damn word correctly.

Oh well, at least a cold walk in the rain will get rid of this erection, In fact it was already starting to fade away, thank god. Hopefully by the time he got home he would not be forced into a cold shower.

Not to mention a way he was going to be able to look at his teacher the same way again without him thinking that any minute a erection hard enough to knock someone out will threaten to rip my pants in two.

With and irritated but resolved sigh, I got up and walked towards the direction of my house. It takes me about 30 minutes to walk home, so its not all that far. Alois just lives near me so him driving me home was simply a convenience.

I turned the corner onto a busy street and put a pair of earphones into my ears. Music allows me to center my thoughts a little.

After about ten minutes I turned the corner again and entered a less populated area as I neared the subdivisions zone. I was walking down this for about 5 minutes, completely lost in my head, watching my feet step forward; when I noticed a black car slowing in the road next to me. I glanced up out of reflex and nearly choked when I saw who was looking at me through the window, slowing rolling down.

"You know its raining right?" My history teacher said to me with a smirk.

I pulled out one of my earphones so I could hear him better. "Yeah obviously, I'm not totally lost on the fact that I am drenched." I said rolling my eyes and proceeding to walk forward.

"You know it would be horribly irresponsible of me to let you continue to walk in the rain." He continued to drive slowly next to me, looking at me and the road ahead of him.

"Yeah what's your point?"

He didn't say anything. He simply sped up a bit and rolled up the window. I watched him as he pulled up and parked next to the side-walk. Continuing with my slow pace, I eventually stopped next to his car that he was now standing outside of.

"You know its raining right?" I said to him, repeating his words to me.

"Yes I'm not totally lost on the fact that you are drenched." before I could respond he continued. "So why don't I take you to your house so you don't drown in those heavy wet clothes."

I glanced down at my drenched school jacket and the rest of my uniform. I shrugged and opened the door to his car.

"whatever, its not my fault for your seat that will get wet." I said as I clambered in.

"I think they will be okay" He shut the door and walked around the vehicle to enter the driver side.

"My house is like only five minutes away you know." He ignored this and responded with;

"Is no one at your house? If you don't live that far away, why didn't you just call them?" He questioned.

"You guessed right, no one is home. My parents are normally out on business, most of the time I just live there on my own." I replied looking forward, and ignoring his questioning look.

Suddenly he did a dramatic U-turn and turned the opposite direction.

"Um, what are you doing!" I asked loudly as I rapidly put on my seat belt before death came upon me.

"We are going back to my house. No one is at yours and mine has food and a hot shower that can be used as well a someone who makes sure you don't get sick" He said looking forward ignoring my perplexed stare completely.

"I have all those things in my house too!"

"All those things except the someone who makes sure you don't get sick". He continued forward.

"I'm not five you know." I said with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest. He continued to ignore me and grabbed a device out of his center console. He plugged an iPod into a earphone jack connected to his stereo and handed it to me.

"Here pick something, I'm sure you will find something on there that you will like." He said. I'm sure it was his method of shutting me up. However I was undeniably curious of his actions, and me being, well me, I was not about to protest more about going to his house. So, I continued to look through his ipod and he turned up the heater in his car.

About 20 minutes later, I was only damp and we pulled into a drive way. The house attached to it was small . I didn't get much time to really look at the exterior, because we shortly stopped around the back of the house. We both got out of the car and I followed Sebastian into a back door that lead to the interior of his house.

The interior was spotless. I was looking at a what seemed to be a two bed room house, with a living room and a kitchen. I stood at the open area and watched as Sebastian padded his way in socked feet to the kitchen. I was barefoot, I decided to take off my wet shoes and socks before entering. Sebastian pulled out a tea pot and poured some water into it and waved me to come forward.

I slowly walked toward him and he motioned me in front of a cupboard. Standing closely behind me he opened the door and revealed the most extensive collection of tea I had ever seen.

"damn have enough tea there?" I asked him with a shaky laugh. Luckily I was still cold and the damp clothes was preventing anything _obvious _to arise, but the blood in my body decided that they would settle in my cheeks. I had never, ever been this close to my history teacher.

"Choose whatever you like" He whispered into my ear. Before suddenly turning around and making his way across the kitchen to lean against the opposite counter.

I shuddered but did not turn to face him. I was trying desperately to figure out what the hell was going on. Picking me up? Bringing me to his house. Then all that shenanigans? This sounds an awful lot like seduction.

I quickly waved away the idea. I was 15, he was at least ten years older than I was. He was obviously not creepy like Claude is with Alois. He's my teacher for Christ sakes. Finally I grabbed a the tea I was most familiar with and placed it onto the counter before facing him.

"Alright" He said as he pushed himself up off the counter edge and snatched the box from beside me. "Now you, can go shower while the water boils. There is towels and everything in the guest bedroom down the hall and to the right. And I will pull some clothes you can wear that hopefully you wont drown in."

I was aware how un-teacher like all of this was. As well as how under other circumstances I would have never agreed to getting in the car with any of my other teacher. But this was Sebastian.

I simply nodded and made my way down the hall. I entered a small bedroom and turned on the light switch. There was a simple four poster bed with a white comforter surrounded by blue walls. In the left corner of the room there was another room I assumed was the bathroom. I walked in there are turned on the light.

I turned on the faucet and adjusted the water to a high soothing temperature. After switching the water to the shower function and closing the curtain, I began to strip from my damp clothing.

I sighed as I entered the heavenly shower. There was very little less wonderful than a hot shower after being cold and damp. Surprisingly, my head and my thoughts completely relaxed at my teacher's odd behavior and I began to finally calm down enough to enjoy what was happening. I soaked in the hot spray for about 20 minutes, before deciding that I should probably stop wasting his water.

I climbed out and grabbed a white fluffy towel to dry off. Wrapping the cloth around my waist, I peeked out of the door to see if he was in that bedroom.

He was not (I was unsure if I was relived or disappointed at that fact) but anyway, I noticed a pile of folded up clothes on the bed. I proceeded to the side of the bed and inspected the clothes handed to me.

There was a pair of black lounge bottoms much too big for me as well as an oversized t-shirt. I slipped on the pants and tied the drawstring to hang loosely onto my hips. The shirt was like a dress on me and I probably looked like a street urchin and a bat's love child.

Sighing knowing that there was not much I could do about it, I just shuffled my way back into the kitchen.

Despite how the baggy clothes embarrassed me a bit, I was relishing the delicious smell coming off the clothes. It was a clean smell but also a lingering almost spicy smell that must have been Sebastian's.

Sebastian was pouring the tea into cups and turned around upon my entrance. His face immediately broke into a amused smile.

"Believe it or not, those were the smallest clothes I own" He said looking at my baggy appearance.

I just shot a glare at him and sat at one of the bar stools across from him. He handed me my tea and took a sip of his own.

I inhaled the sent of the spiced chai tea and took a grateful sip of the delicious liquid.

"So are we going to keep ignoring what happened earlier today with at the session or you going to tell me why you ran out like that." He said calmly with a slight smile across my lips.

My choking and sputtering reaction afterwards must have been amusing cause he started grinning like a cat.

After regaining my brain and gathering the organs back into their right places, I was able to answer.

"I was hoping to ignore it, seeing as I don't have anything to say on the matter." All my practiced level-headedness was officially gone. I was so out of my element and not used to being embarrassed.

"Was is true?" he said moving around the counter. He grabbed my chair and turned it to face him, now sitting in the chair next to me.

That left me perplexed again. Do I tell him? Do I say no? he doesn't seem grossed out by the idea. In fact if he did he probably would have left me in the rain. Not to mention that he obviously was looking for me cause he lives in the opposite direction so he had no reason of finding me other than he was looking for me. That thought alone was enough to send all the blood from my face, right to my groin before I could do anything to stop it.

The loose clothes was doing nothing to conceal the erection now burning through me. It was a fact that was not unnoticed by Sebastian who was staring at me with smoldering dark eyes.

"Obviously it was true" He said in a low, bedroom voice.

I stared at him wide eyed as he leaned into mean. I could not believe this was happening. I could smell him. His clothes that I was wearing in addition to his now over whelming closeness was suffocating. I was completely prepared to die from his delicious sent.

"hmm, a cat in heat he said. I always liked cats" He whispered some more, sending a shudder through my body. I was speechless at his words. He was not touching me. I could only feel his breath along the shell of my ear, and caress down my neck. I was having to suppress a needy whine threatening to escape my mouth. With heavily lidded eyes I watched him pull only slightly away just a breath away from my lips. Then I saw his sinful mouth spread into a smirk as he pulled away with a chuckle.

Without a word I saw him get up and make his way down the hallway. I turned and saw his hips sway just slightly back and forth. He paused just before entering the room before looking back at me suggestively. My mouth parted only slightly as he opened the door and entered the room.

I don't actually know how I made it in front of the room. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't nervous. No, I was dying of anticipation. It was so sexy. He was so sexy. However despite it all, I knew that with this guy I would have to maintain my cool-ish façade best I could. I also knew I had to make this just as fun for him as I'm sure he was going to with me. All the teasing this afternoon let me know that much. So I lingered outside the room just for a bit. To let him deal with the anticipation like he was doing to me. No I was not going to be some eager easy fan boy that would bend over and spread at the sound of a word. With a smirk I entered Sebastian's bedroom.

It was dark. However I could see an outline of the bed and bedside table, a dresser, and a door leading to another bathroom. I walked in further to see where the tall man was off to. I had taken two steps when I was snagged by behind and slammed into the wall behind the door, the door slamming shut by the invisible grabber.

I was about to speak but a hand covered my mouth.

"I could be wrong, but you just seem like the type to like it a little rough." Sebastian said biting my earlobe. I could not hold back the moan that was muffled by his palm over my mouth. He pushed his body into me again and slid a knee between my legs, causing delicious friction.

"I guess I'm right. Normally with that, a dirty mouth could get you off just as much?" With that he pulled away and I stumbled off the wall.

He made his way to the curtain and drew the curtain open just a bit that let me see his gorgeous self in the cloudy evening. The grayness leaving harsh but sexy shadows across him. He was keeping my stare on him and didn't not break his stare on me while he began to unbutton his shirt. One agonizing button at a time. Underneath his dress shirt was a white wife beater that revealed the lines of his lithe but beautifully built body. He motioned for me come forward.

With a thought I decided to make him enjoy it a bit. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled forward. Slowly and deliberately.

"You said you liked cats" I said as smoothly as I could. I was sure to let my hips sway drastically and my shoulders to rise and collapse drastically as I crawled closer and closer to him. When I made it to him, I rose to my knees and slid my hand along his inner thigh and nuzzled his burgeoning hard-on.

I suddenly felt his hand grab my hair and yank me up wards none too lightly. However the pain only allowed me to feel everything just as obviously. I was forced to look at him right in the face as he pulled my head back. The force left my mouth open and gasping for air.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Should I swallow my little kitten up?" He said lustfully biting on my neck.

"Devour me" I said breathlessly.

He met my open gasping mouth with searing kiss. His tongue immediately wrapping around mine that was just as eager of a participant. I loud moan escaped my mouth again as we battled for control. He own easily, but I wasn't going to make it easy. I ripped off his shirt and began exploring his built body under the wife beater. I shuddered at the feeling of the hard planes under my fingers. His muscled back rippling under my hands I ran my nails down it.

He growled deeply and tore away his shirt. Literally tearing the wife beater down the middle so he wouldn't break from my mouth.

God his mouth was delicious. It was hot and spiced from the tea. His tongue was strong and invading as it tangled along mine.

We were gasping and pushing onto on another. Rolling all over the walls. Him on me, me on him, never breaking from each others mouths. It was more than I ever dared to imagine. I could hardly believe any of this was happening. But it was, I was loving every freaking minute of it.

This man, this hot tall piece of man grinding into my tiny frame was all I could bear. I decided to try something more bold.

I pulled away from him with a gasp. Before he could grab a hold onto me and latch on again I dropped to my knees and began sucking an biting at his prominent v-line. All the while I unfasten the clasps of his slacks. With a glance up I pulled down his zipper with my teeth, rubbing the back of his thighs with my small hands.

Through his boxers he could feel the heat radiating from his teacher erection. Nosing the protuberant length he inhaled the strong sent of man and nibbled.

"Enough with the teasing or you will pay for it later." Sebastian growled out at my actions.

"Is that a promise?" I responded with a lazy smile up at him.

That being said, and the lovely twitch in response to my comment, I pulled down his boxers to reveal the long pulsing cock begging for attention from a soft succulent mouth like mine. Sebastian gasped as the cold air hit his erection and grabbed to my shoulders. I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue before I started licking at the slit like a kitten lapping up milk. He tasted delicious and his shudder after made me want to swallow more of him. I suddenly wrapped my lips around the bulbous head and gave one hard suck, swallowing the drips of pre-ejaculate. He moaned aloud and pulled at my hair. I already was holding his hips down best I could to prevent him from controlling these next actions. I slid further down the long length. Sliding my head up and down going a bit further every time, dragging my teeth lightly as I slid up. When I made it as far as I could, I swallowed hard, to allow my throat the close around the head. Automatically he grabbed my hair and yanked me back up. He grabbed me by both of my arms and sound me around. With one hand, he held me against the bed, forcing me face first into the comforter. With the other hand, I could here the chinking sound of his belt being removed. Sure enough, I felt the leather wrap right above my elbows and buckled to keep my hands firmly behind my back.

He grabbed me by my hair again, making my back arch up and me cry out in discomfort. "Just keeping my promise" He growled into my hear, nipping at the shell.

He picked me up again, this time by my waist and threw me further in the bad, making me land on my side. He stood in front of me, allowing me to watch his actions from this point. His cock was still hanging lewdly from his pants. As delicious of a sight it was he was beginning to remove them. Not like I minded, but it was torture to watch him slowly remove them and me being stuck ad bound like this. I moaned aloud at the sight of him hanging hot and heavy and fully undressed. I stared as long as I could as his cock bobbed with his steps back behind me.

At this point I could no longer see him. Before I knew it however, he was right behind me, and pulled my hips up so my ass was in the air and my chest on the bed. He started rubbing my pant covered ass appreciatively.

"mmm I bet this ass just looks fantastic with a long hot cock like mine pounding in and out of it."

With those words, Sebastian began to slide the pants off, palming at the pale globes.

"So beautiful. So soft, I wonder if they would feel any better red and burning from a good.." And with that, a loud crack and stinging pain accompanied with twisted pleasure coursed through my body." Hmn, horny little school boy are we? Like being punished? Like being smacked across the ass?" he continued to slap it, and I continued to gasp and moan at the feeling.

Then I felt a soft nosing at the crevice of my burning cheeks.

"Hhmm so warm" Sebastian whispered. I shuddered at the soft whisper against my aching rear. He started to go deeper. He took his four finger of each hand to spread my ass cheeks apart and slide his tongue further in.

I was a gasping mess at this point. I clutched tighter at the sheets as he circled my entrance with that single tongue. I whimpered and moaned at every bite to my sensitive globes. But when his long slick tongue finally penetrated my puckered hole, I let out that wanton needy moan.

"Oh God YES!" doubled over in pleasure and moaned like a whore as he probed and prodded with is tongue. He slurped and licked as he ate my ass. I was going delirious with pleasure. Loosing myself entirely.

He finally removed his mouth from my ass and removed my binds from my elbows. Though my freedom did not last long. I was soon forcefully pulled up to the bed post on the corner of the bed and was retied to the post, facing away from Sebastian again.

It was another element of surprise, so my gasps came just as sincere as the cold liquid of lubricant began rubbing at my already saliva slick entrance. I moaned again at the feel and tried to push back onto the probing fingers but was unsuccessful.

"Eager are we" Sebastian sounded amused. "Don't worry baby, very soon you will get much more than these long fingers." With that said, I felt the first digit enter the hole. The intrusion hardly stung. It was not until he added the second finger shortly after wards that I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out in pain. This was going to hurt, having his thick piece of meat pounding into me.

He began to scissor my entrance, stretching the hole more and more so it can later handle Sebastian. Finally he added his third finger and began to curl and stretch me some more. That's right about when he hit it.

"Holy mother of fucking YES!" I shouted at he rubbed at my prostate gland. I let out a very needy and disappointed whine he removed his fingers. But it was quickly replaced by something much larger, thicker, hotter, and frankly much better. He had already slicked his dick with lube and he added some more to my hole.

Slowly and deliberately, I felt the dull push into me. I moaned again like a slut at the delicious friction sliding through my canal. My walls were clenching around the rod of man meat so tightly and hard.

"Fuck so tight!" Sebastian gasped again. It didn't take long for me to get comfortable with the intrusion. I began to move hips back ad forth.

"Do you want something Phantomhive" He growled into my ear and dug his nails into my hips. I just moaned and clenched around him again.

"What was that I can hear you" He said again pulling my hair again.

"Fuck me!" I shouted. "Fuck me like you hate me, make me cry out and moan like your cat in heat" I cried it all out like a whore and did not even care. IT was well worth it.

Instantly, Sebastian began ramming into me. And I moaned and cried out.

"Fuck yeees! More! Harder…faster…oh god yes there!

He would push into me balls deep and then almost pull out entirely, just to slam into again. We were both clutching onto the bed post as we fucked. The sounds of horny masculine sounds and lewd slapping of hips against ass was hot freaking. I couldn't remember me own name. All I could think was Sebastian. So that's what I said.

"Sebastian oh yes. Fuck Sebastian! Ngh!"

Our thrusting became uneven. Our moans louder and the bed creaking faster and faster to our moves.

"Oh my god Sebastian I am going to cum! I'm going to cum so fucking hard for you!" I shouted some more.

"Cum for me baby." With one more great hard thrust into my prostate, I came. I came hard. My vision went white and I shuddered and convulsed at the pounding in my ass. I shot out ribbon after long creamy ribbon. I came and he didn't even tough my dick.

It was not long after until he followed suit. My walls were spasming around his dick with the most mind blowing orgasm ever. There was no way he could hold back any longer. So with a grunt and sigh of my name, he coated my walls with his hot sticky cum. After riding out his orgasm, and he unfastened my wrists and pulled me on top of him.

We lay there, sweaty chests together, his fingers tracing the subtle lines of my back.

"Going to runaway again?" he whispered against my hair.

"Never.." was my tired response. "And do you really think I can walk, let alone run after this?"


End file.
